Shut Up
by Natsuhiboshi11
Summary: SPAMANO! rated t for fluffy goodness and of course Romano's angel voice... Pictures of Antonio as a pirate given to Romano through Feliciano who got them from Ludwig who got them from Prussia... bad touch trio amazingness... The story is better than the summery... :3


Disclaimer: ok so I don't own Hetalia... I wish I did... but sadly I don't... TT_TT

Oh and I started this last year when I was really bored in English class... and so I had ideas... and then its a half a year later, and my ideas slowly flowed out of my brain... that was a fun time... anyway! so yah... its really bad since this is my first time writing a fanfiction... and there is a bit of language... but you are reading something that's rated t... so you should know what you are getting yourself into... especially if there is Romano involved in any way shape or form... soooooo... ENJOY!~

* * *

"Shut up! Damn it Spain!"

"But why Lovi~?"

"I told you not to call me that! So shut the fuck up!" Romano whipped around and stormed through the hall and out the front door, slammed it shut, then proceeded to get into his red Ferrari and zoom home.

Antonio looked at where his little tomato was just standing. His usual happy-go-lucky-smiley face replaced with one of confusion.  
"I don't get why he doesn't like Lovi. I think it's a cute nickname." Antonio said deciding to give up thinking about this little incident and go back to tend to his tomatoes.

~(MAGICAL PAGE-BREAK)~

Romano got home and sprinted to his room. He slammed the door and backed up against it. He slid down and put his hand over his now reddening face.

"D-damn it… Why does he a-always… always call me L-lovi? A-and I'm not c-cute damn it!" (Off in his tomato fields Spain sneezed)  
"Damn it... W-why does he always m-make me feel l-like this...? DAMN IT!"

"F-FRATELO! WHATS WRONG?" Feliciano said from downstairs. "YOU CAME RUNNING IN AND UP THE STAIRS AND DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE LUDWIG IS HERE TO VISIT! I'M MAKING PASTA! DO YOU WANT SOME?" he continued, his voice becoming louder and louder while coming up the stairs.

"SHUT UP FELICIANO! I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romano shouted through the door.

"Ve~ Doitsu~! Romano doesn't want to eat pizza~! Something is wrong~! What should I do~?" Romano sighed as he heard Feliciano tell the german while crying and running downstairs.

"Just leave him alone and it will all turn out fine." Ludwig responded sounding like he didn't really care that much. The bastard...

(ENGLAND'S MAGICAL PAGE BREAK)

Antonio was laying on his couch watching tv. Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from the front door with a loud "Kesesesesesesesesese~!" afterwards.

"Gilbert! Why did you feel like you ad to break ze door? We could ave just went around to ze window naked and e surely would have let us in~!" Antonio sighed and got up slowly turning off the tv in the process.

"And for what reason do I have the pleasure of seeing you too in my humble home?"

"Getting right to the point huh?" Gilbert asked with a sly smirk on that made Antonio a bit concerned for his safety.

Francis went to the door in the hallway and shut it then went to the windows and closed the blinds so that no one could see what they were about to do. He crossed the room and closed in on Antonio while Prussia was doing the same thing; backing him into a corner.

"What are you guys doing?" Antonio asked, getting even more concerned for his safety. (Especially his ass' safety)  
"You should at least have a good guess as to vhy 'the awesome me' and this guy are here." Gilbert said with the same expression, pointing to Francis.

"Uh- Do you want some tomatoes?" He asked, holding up a basket of tomatoes that randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on mon ami... You should know as well as we do why we are ere."

"Don't make us spell it out for you! Kesesesesesesesesese!"

"No but I actually don't know why you too are here..." He said with a serious face which apparently convinced the other 2/3rds of the bad touch trio that he was being totally serious. They backed off and looked at each other for a second before looking back at Antonio with their what-the-hell-do-you-mean-by-you-don't-know-you-idiot faces.

"Let's take zis to ze couch, oui?" Francis said while turning around and walking towards the couch.

"Ja... let's..." Gilbert agreed while proceeding to drag Antonio with him towards the couch where Francis was already sitting. (How did he get there so fast?)

(RUSSIA'S CREEPY PAGEBREAK~ *shudder*)

Romano was still in his room refusing to come out. He tried to think about something else but his mind always went back to Antonio calling him cute where he would then get redder and redder by the second. Something inside of him got all warm and fuzzy for no reason when he thought of Antonio but he didn't know why. And apparently that was very annoying for the poor Italian.  
Being the annoyed tsundere teenager he is, Romano decided to go to sleep (even though it was 2pm) and hopefully the feeling that he was feeling at the moment would go away. The only problem was, he couldn't fall asleep. He stayed up till 6am thinking about Antonio and all the things that Antonio could do to him if he really wanted to. But of course Romano would never admit that he was turned on by the thought. Not ever. Which was the problem of the whole situation in general, but Romano refused to face reality... like usual...

(PRUSSIA'S AWESOME PAGEBREAK)

"We know that you like Romano." Both Gilbert and Francis said in unison.

"Wha-? H-how did you find out?" Antonio asked completely shocked that he had been found out.

"Mein gott... Seriously dude? Its freakin obvious! Everyone knows!"

"Oui, C'est vrais. Everyone knows. Except one person that is." Francis said while turning to look at Prussia with a knowing look.  
"Ja. Except for one person..." Gilbert said while giving Francis the same look.

"Wha-? Who?"

"Are you kidding me? Wow... and I thought West was dense."

"It's your precious tomato mon ami~" Francis said giving Antonio a suggestive look.

"Phew... At least my various efforts to keep my feelings a secret worked on at least one person." Antonio sighed and looked at the blank wall in front of him.

"And so zat is the reason we are ere. We can't just stand by and watch our best friend get rejected by his soul mate." Francis said proceeding to get something out of his bag (where did that come from?) and Gilbert just sat there nodding in agreement.  
"What is this?" Antonio asked after the mostly red material was hurled at his face.

"It's a perfect replica of your cloths you used to vear as a Conquistador made by Francis here! Awesome isn't it? But of course not as awesome as me! Keseseesesesesesese~!" Gilbert shouted while standing up and pointing his thumb to himself at the end of his comment.

"Why?" Antonio asked, utterly confused by the situation in hand.

"Just go and check on Romano tomorrow night with this outfit on ok? You might be surprised at the reaction you will get!" Gilbert concluded before kicking down another door on his way out of Antonio's house followed by Francis.

"HEY! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT YOU KNOW!" Antonio shouted after the two.

"KESESESESESESESESESESESESESE SESESESESESESE!" was the last thing Antonio heard before the two disappeared down the street.

(FRANCE'S EROTIC PAGEBREAK ~3)

Romano was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he was rudely awakened by a loud voice.  
"FRATELLO! VE~ COME SEE THIS! ITS SOMETHING YOU WOULD FIND VERY INTERESTING!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP FELI! I'M SLEEPING!" Romano yelled at his brother and proceeded to roll over and go back to sleep, but then again he was rudely awakened (though he wasn't asleep...) by his bedroom door slamming open.  
"THE HELL FELICIANO! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Romano yelled at his brother and had turned back around to do so. He looked behind Feliciano to see that his huge German boyfriend was there too. Seeing no possible way that he could fall back to sleep, Romano got up and walked to the door, glaring at Ludwig all the way.

"What do you want..."

"Fratello look~ Ve~ its big brother Spain in his early days~!" Feliciano said with a lazy look to him. "Here you go~!" Romano's brother pushed the pictures onto Romano and slammed the door shut. Romano was confused. He didn't know what just happened. His brother came into his room, disturbed his sleep, his good dreams, and shoved pictures at him, then slammed the door shut into his face... Not cool...

After getting done with his rant on how his morning was horrible already and he hadn't been up for even 2 minutes, Romano looked at the pictures that were in his hand. They were backwards in his hands so he had to turn them over to actually see what the picture was of. He turned the first one over slowly. He remembered being at Spain's house when he was little. Spain would always come back with new battle scars and blood all over his uniform. He would be too hurt to walk, but would always say hi to him and get Romano a tomato from the basket in the kitchen since it was too high for Romano to reach. Spain would never tell Romano what happened to him and so Romano didn't ask.

When he turned over the first photo, he felt like he was sucked into it. It was a photo of Antonio on a ship with his conquistador uniform on looking and pointing towards a fleet of ships ahead. They were British ships. The wind was blowing and making his cloths and hair flow. It was also sunset so all of the reds in the picture were highlighted. But the thing that got Romano was Antonio's emerald green eyes. They were mixed with emotion. Anger, sadness, melancholy, and something else that Romano has never seen in Spain ever: utter haltered.

Romano turned over the next picture. It was a picture of the same British fleet. Arthur was now on Antonio's ship and standing face to face with him. Their ships were connected by a piece of wood put there to let someone walk across to the other ship. Arthur and Antonio were glaring at each other with the intent to kill. Antonio was bent over smirking at Arthur with his battle axe in hand waiting to slice off Arthur's pretty little head.

It was a close up of Antonio who was glaring at the person looking at the picture with the same expression as he had when he was glaring at Arthur. The sunset was behind him which made his emerald green eyes burst out. Romano then tossed the pictures across the room which then proceeded to spread across the floor. Romano took one glance at them all and flew to his bed where he then buried his face into his pillow trying to calm his increasingly reddening face back to normal. He couldn't help the memories that flowed back to him from so long ago. He fell asleep remembering the hugs Antonio would give him as he came back from an exploration where they would be so happy to see each other they wouldn't separate (though Romano wouldn't dare admit it) and so Romano would fall asleep hugging Antonio while he tells the stories of his adventures and slowly falls asleep soon afterwards. During his sleep, Romano subconsciously hugged his pillow tighter while being lost in dream land.

(~SPAIN'S TOMATO PAGEBREAK~)

Romano just got out of the shower when he heard a knock on his door. He was still half naked and he had a towel in his hair.

"Lovi~ are you there? Open up~" He heard Spain's voice through the door. He turned around to ignore the annoyance and walked to his bed when he heard another huge "BOOM"

"GOD DAMNIT SPAIN! WHY DID YO- holy shit..."

"Awwwww Lovi~ you look like a tomato~!"

"Sh- shut up y- you damn tomato b-bastard..." Romano couldn't move. Antonio was wearing his pirate uniform he wore as a conquistador. The hat with a huge white feather in it, the red cape draped over his strong shoulders, the tied up shirt that was open at the top revealing a teasing amount of his roasted caramel tinted chest, his leather belt that wrapped around his waist showing how thin he is, the black pants that wrap around his sexy ass and shape his legs making them seem longer than they actually are, his boots that made a clicking sound as he slowly walked towards Romano kicking the door shut behind him. But the thing that kept Romano completely paralyzed (though they are all paralyzing factors...) was the cross necklace that Romano had given him when Romano was still little and living with his boss. Spain had told him that he lost it in the battle against England when he lost his conquistador status. The necklace rested lightly on his collar bones and it sparkled in the light making his eyes light up even more.  
Romano turned bright red.

He turned around so that Antoino couldn't see him in such an embarrassing situation. "J-just get out of here." Romano tried to say, but his voice betrayed him and became very quiet. And on top of that he stuttered. 'why do things never go as I plan them to?' he asked himself when Antonio just kept on walking towards him.

"I'm sorry Lovi...no Lovino im sorry. I know you hate being called lovi and a tomato. I'll stop so don't hate me ok?"

"..."

"Lovino? Do you hate me?"

"... f.. c...se..i...d..."

"w-what?" Antonio asked clearly not hearing what Romano just whispered. Hearing this response, Romano whirled around and stared him straight in the eyes.

"OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CALLS ME LOVI BESIDES MY STUPID BROTHER BUT IT PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH MORE WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT! ITS DIFFERENT WITH YOU! YOU MAKE ME HAVE THIS DISGUSTING WARM ANGER WHEN ITS USUALLY COLD! I GET SOOO ANGRY! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MAKE MY STOMACH ALL CHURNED UP AND WARM AND ITS FUCKING DISGUSTING! I HATE IT! IT MAKES ME SOOO ANGRY! AND THEN YOU CALL ME A TOMATO! IM SORRY THAT MY FACE GETS RED WHEN I GET ANGRY! IM SORRY I GET ANGRY IN THE FIRST PLACE! I GET ANGRY WHEN IM ANGRY SO THERE! I CANT HELP IT! AND OF COURSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTS IT ALL! YOU ARE THE TRIGGER! URG! I CANT EVEN BE AROUND YOU WITHOUT GETTING ANGRY! WHY ONLY YOU? WHY? Why? ..why...?" Romano then lost eye contact with Antonio because his feet were apparently more interesting than seeing Antonio's reaction.

"... Lovino?"

"w-what do you want bastard?" Romano mumbled in response.

Antonio put his hands on Romano's shoulders. "look at me."

Romano glared up hesitantly to see the sweet smile and caring eyes of Antonio.

"I love you."

Romano's eyes widened with surprise and his face turned fire truck red.

"And I think you love me too." Antonio said bringing them a little bit closer.

Romano's face got even redder (if possible). "W-what makes you s-say that?"

"well you see Lovino, that warm butterfly feeling you get in your stomach isn't anger. That, to me, sounds like love. I get the same feeling when I'm with you." Antonio said hugging Romano in the process. It had been such a long time since Antonio hugged him like this and Romano truly missed Antonio's hugs (though he would never admit it). And so Romano hugged Antonio back lightly. Antonio was currently in seventh heaven having Romano first confess his feelings (even though he apparently didn't know what they meant...) and now having him return his hug and show physical affection for the Spaniard. He started to lightly pet Romano's hair being careful of that one stray curl standing out. Romano froze for a second but relaxed into Antonio's embrace.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Romano fell asleep. Antonio had to hold the little Italian up to keep him from falling and softly put him on his bed. Then Antonio tried to leave, but Romano was still hugging him and wouldn't let go. So that he wouldn't have to wake up the feisty Italian, he had no choice but to lay down along side Romano. The Spaniard couldn't manage to get the sheets over the Italian and himself so they lay on Romano's bed without the sheets onto of them. Since Romano never really had time to change into a shirt, so he was cold. He nuzzled closer to the warmth that was Antonio. Antonio thought that this was unbelievably cute though and had to stop himself from suffocating Romano by tightening the hug. He instead pulled his red cape over them both and wrapped them up in it.

"Te amo, Romano." Whispered Antonio before he drifted off to sleep.

"..."

"Te amo, Antonio."

* * *

KYAAAAAA! OMG! XD ok so this is my first fanfiction EVER! So it's probably shit... but still... and yes, Romano was actually awake the whole time... isn't he such a good actor when he wants to be? XD ok... so im sorry for the ooc-ness... like I said, im a first timer at stuff like this... so yah... comment? Review? Rate? Do something? Eat icecream? That is a good idea... imma go get some right now... and eat it... even though it's like 11 at night... whatever! XD or should I get some cookies instead?... idk... I'll think of something... just not peanut butter... my mother is obsessed with peanut butter... it's actually concerning me... *shiver*

oh... AND THANKS FOR READING! OMG WHOEVER READS THIS: I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!~


End file.
